Gundam Wing: Payment in Full
by Sailor Celaeno
Summary: Trowa interrogates Midii, but what has changed between them since they were children? This will be a short story series. The single chapter version is simply called "Payment in Full."


Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Wing characters.  
  
Pairings: 3xMU (Trowa and Midii Une)  
  
Genres: Some drama, some romance, and I guess some other things.  
  
AN: This was written for The Spy and the Silencer contest.  
  
Gundam Wing: Payment in Full  
  
By Sailor Celaeno  
  
"So, here we are No Name. Or rather, Trowa Barton," teased the silky voice.  
  
"I thought that I'd never see you again. I figure that war was bound to kill one of us. Yet it doesn't seem to surprise me that we'd somehow find each other again. Perhaps it was meant to be," was Trowa's reply.  
  
"You don't have to be so overdramatic about this. I hardly see this as some mystical plan. I don't see what would be the point of throwing your life into mine all over again." Midii watched Trowa carefully. "Then again, you've become quite well-known since our childhood days. You're an ex-gundam pilot. One of the heroes of the great war that almost destroyed humanity at it's own birthplace. Maybe you were meant for something great." Midii had a cold exterior.  
  
Trowa wondered if that was what life had done to her. "Is that why you've changed since we were last together?"  
  
Midii offered a slight smile. "Well… I suppose it would make sense that we grow and change from being children into adults. You've become quite warm. I remember you weren't always as tender as you seem to be now." Midii leaned in for a deep kiss that melted into him. She slid her hands through his hair and she gently leaned against his body.  
  
Trowa seemed to be enjoying it as he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her closer for the kiss. He could hear her softly moaning against his mouth. Just as he absorbed her lips, he pushed her away. "Amused enough?"  
  
Midii glared at her interrogator. "What? Is this how you treat people?" she touched the back of her hand to her lips as though a strange stench appeared in the room.  
  
"Do you really think you can seduce me into letting you go free? You're not the first woman to try that stunt in history. So tell me what I want to know." He watched her pace and occasionally glare at him. He was amused at her utter frustration. She was far more entertaining than he'd thought.  
  
"Why should I? It's not like you'd offer me anything that's worth it. You caught me breaking into your precious headquarters. So what?" Midii growled at him.  
  
Trowa was very calm as he spoke. "Just who are you working for? What were you trying to find? You'll be staying here for as long as it takes to get answers from you." Trowa stood up and left. The door was locked behind him. Midii had plenty of time to think about things.  
  
Trowa returned the next morning. He had two cups of coffee. He took a seat in the interrogation room and adjust his seat. "I got you some coffee."  
  
Midii hardly looked at the steaming, styrofoam cup. "No."  
  
"Are you sure? You look like you haven't slept well last night," Trowa said in a teasing tone.  
  
Midii had a disinterested look on her face. "What the hell do you care?" She crossed her arms. "You can take away your damn coffee. I don't want it. And if you think I've changed my mind, then you are seriously mistaken. I don't care about your condescending tone, or your stupid comments. I'd much rather be left alone." She stood up from her chair and walked to the corner and faced away from Trowa.  
  
"I see." He got up and picked up the two coffees. He gave her one last look and saw she was still standing in the corner.  
  
"I didn't get any phone calls did I?"  
  
"Phone calls?"  
  
"You took my phone from me, remember?"  
  
"None. There was nothing."  
  
"Fine." Midii stopped talking to him.  
  
Trowa left the room. He walked down the hallway.  
  
"No luck, eh?" replied Duo as he approached Trowa.  
  
"Not a single thing. Didn't even want the coffee. Find anything?" Trowa took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Well all we've got so far is that her credit card bills are being paid by a Walrick Handerwaal. He's either her boss or her sugar daddy. But the way things are, he could be both," was Duo's amused answer.  
  
Trowa didn't seem that amused at the last comment. "I see."  
  
Duo observed his friend. "Eh? What? You jealous? Don't tell me you have a thing for her? True you met when you were kids, but it's been over ten years now." Duo scratched his head and gave a sigh. "Maybe it was a mistake letting you interrogate her. You're still close to her."  
  
"You'd feel the same if you were interrogating her, you know?"  
  
"Eh?" was Duo's befuddled reply.  
  
"There's something she's hiding."  
  
"Well duh! Isn't that why we're interrogating her?" Duo replied.  
  
"What I mean is that there's something about her just now that was rather pathetic to see. I mean, yesterday she was angry and tried to persuade me. But this morning… with the exception of her refusal to talk, she seems like she's given up. There's a sense of defeat in her spirit. Another thing… she asked if anyone called her." Trowa continued drinking his java.  
  
"No. We're still checking out her phone records. Your little girlfriend is a pro. This phone is less than two weeks old. So there's not a lot of info we can find from it. But we'll find something useful." Duo could see that Trowa was very contemplative as Duo spoke. "You know, you don't have to pretend that you don't feel…"  
  
Trowa walked away from Duo and continued drinking his coffee. There was a look that said "don't go there" on his face.  
  
Duo sighed. "I don't like this one bit."  
  
It was dinner time and Trowa entered the cell that Midii was held in. "How long will you go on? You hardly ate all day."  
  
Midii ignored him as she stared out of the small window. She didn't seem to care about anything.  
  
Trowa watched her. She was as defiant as she was earlier that morning. Her long blond hair was wavy and looked soft to touch. However Trowa didn't see it as an appropriate time to think about how wonderful her hair must smell and feel. "Midii… you're going to hurt yourself if you don't eat. It's very unhealthy."  
  
Midii turned around to face Trowa. "You're being far kinder than other interrogators would be. Just why are you so interested in what the hell happens to me?"  
  
"I thought you looked sad," was his reply.  
  
Midii look angrily at him. "I hate pity. It's really irritating," she spat.  
  
"Is it so bad to have someone want to be your friend?" Trowa sighed. "I just want answers. Why must everything be a mystery with you?"  
  
"Perhaps… it's because I'm a dark person."  
  
"Hm?" he turned to her in surprise.  
  
"There's a darkness within me that grows as time passes. It's the part of me that lingers even when I feel something good in my heart. It's always there and clings tightly to me. I can't get away from it. Why don't you save your pity for someone who gives a damn," was her embittered reply.  
  
"So is this truly the Midii Une that I knew as a child? Have you changed so much that you are a complete stranger?" was his challenge to her.  
  
"Did you ever really know me? Why don't you go away? If you're not here to interrogate me, then why do bother coming here?" Midii replied in frustration.  
  
"I want to understand you," was his reply.  
  
She crawled on the cot towards him. She slowly hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her. She could smell the cologne he wore. It was very sexy, she thought. "If only I could really love him," she thought to herself. She began to speak. "Why do you hug me?"  
  
"Why are you hugging me?" he countered.  
  
"I'm not sure why. It just felt like I should. I missed father's hugs. I think I needed one from him," was her answer.  
  
"I see," was his reply. "Why can't you say what you know is true?"  
  
"It doesn't really matter. It's not like telling you anything would change a thing. Not about me or about anything in my life. You aren't involved." She moved away from him.  
  
Trowa stood up and left her cell.  
  
Duo arrived at the hospital the next morning. After some digging around he found out something that Midii had been hiding. He asked for directions at the nurses' station. He took an elevator to the fifth floor and went to room 538. He knocked on the door and heard a voice reply, "Come in."  
  
"Hi. I'm sorry. I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Duo Maxwell." He had his friendliest on.  
  
"Oh? Are you a friend of Midii's?"  
  
"Eh… well, let's just say I'm… an acquaintance of hers. I had no idea how ill you were Rene," Duo answered.  
  
Rene smiled. "Well, sis doesn't really like to talk to other people about my condition. She's always worried and well… I understand how she feels. It's not often that you know someone with cancer, right?" He was a gaunt, young man. Though he was clearly ill, he was reasonably cheerful.  
  
Duo felt rather sorry for Midii and her brother. "Mind if I sit?"  
  
"Please," Rene gestured Duo to sit in the chair by his bed. "It's always nice to get visitors. You're the only one of Midii's friends to visit. It's been a couple days. I wish she'd come by. Did she say when she'd come?"  
  
"She… she's tied up at work, but she'll come soon. She wouldn't miss her visits for anything," Duo reassured.  
  
Rene laughed happily. "That would be great if I could see sister again."  
  
Duo had a pleasant smile and decided Trowa should definitely come here.  
  
Trowa entered the interrogation room. Midii had a neutral expression on her face. "Why didn't you tell me about Rene?"  
  
There was a surprise look on her face at the mention of her younger brother. She paled slightly, but didn't answer his question.  
  
"I know about Walrick Handerwaal. He's been paying you and paying for Rene's treatments," he managed to hide his sympathy. "If you confess you're working for him, and that he put you up to this… you will pardoned. You won't have to go to prison and you can leave here. Rene misses you. Duo told me. Rene even said that to me."  
  
Midii had a sad glimmer in her eyes. "Is… is he all right? He's responding to the treatment hasn't he?"  
  
"So far, so good. You don't have too many secrets about this whole thing left. If you want, you can see your brother if tell us what you know about Handerwaal," was Trowa's answer.  
  
"I can't pay for his treatments…" began Midii.  
  
"I… know someone who would be willing to give you a hand. He'd be more than willing to pay for the treatments. With no cost to you," he had a slight smile.  
  
"But how could I accept such an offer? It wouldn't be right to accept such kindness without returning the favor," was her reply.  
  
"You'd more than repay him, if you promise to change your life around. In fact, Preventers could sure use someone like you in the ranks. You had some military experience, you probably have other skills and knowledge that we could use. What do say?" Trowa explained.  
  
"I met Handerwaal not long after the war ended. He managed to track me down through some connections in the military. He said he wanted information from various places. Corporations, government installations, you name it me or one of my partners probably stole things from there," she began her story.  
  
"Did he ever tell you what that information was for?" Trowa took a seat opposite her.  
  
"I didn't ask," she had a small smile. "It wouldn't matter if I did because I know he wouldn't tell me. I guess that's your job now, isn't it?" she had a teasing grin.  
  
"It seems so," he replied. "But…" he reached over to touch her hand. "Maybe, you could help."  
  
"Maybe, I could," was her answer. 


End file.
